


Pampering

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [41]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Diamonds being lowkey moms, Gen, Nail Painting, Spa day!, Teenage Drama, The human squad is back, also lowkey self-inserts but leave me alone I write good enough content for this, the teenage trio, who are morons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: All three Diamonds, even White, were sat in the Diamond-sized house in the living room, shrank down to the smallest size possible, as the teenage trio Blue and Yellow had met a few months ago pampered them in a thing they called a “spa day”.





	Pampering

**Author's Note:**

> I know most of yall probably dont like my self-insert and 2 ocs in these fics but I feel like some of yall can relate to what they say this time uwu

“I don’t think it’s fair how you guys get to do nothing to keep up your appearances and still look this pretty.” Aaly grumbled, dragging the still small hair brush through Blue’s silky hair.

 

All three Diamonds, even White, were sat in the Diamond-sized house in the living room, shrank down to the smallest size possible, as the teenage trio Blue and Yellow had met a few months ago pampered them in a thing they called a “spa day”.

 

“They’re made of light, Aaly, of course they could do that. We’re all flesh and bone. We have to work for it because humans are scum.” Lili shot back, trying her best to style White’s hair differently.

 

“Just how much work do you three have to go through to “look pretty” everyday?” White questioned, her head leaned back as Lili combed her fingers through it.

 

“Oh my god, don’t even get them started. Aaly takes for _ ever  _ with all the stuff she likes to wear. Hair styling, make up, it eats time for breakfast.” Zy groaned, applying dry-shampoo into Yellow’s hair.

 

“Hey! It’s worth it! Don’t be a headass because you take negative 6 minutes in the self care department every day.” Aaly sniped, sticking out her tongue.

 

Blue shot a look at Yellow, mouthing ‘what is a headass?’ to her to no answer. They all had to admit, being pampered like this was relaxing and felt pretty good.

 

“At least we can have spa days. The stim is worth it. Feels great, especially head stim. Just someone combing their fingers through your hair… next level experience man.” Lili continued, letting out a sigh.

 

“Spa days are also good for talking shit. Which, oh my GOD, I need to vent right now, because my friends are idiots and I cannot for the life of me deal with it anymore.” Zy went off on a tangent suddenly, aggressively massaging the dry-shampoo into Yellow’s now sagging hair.

 

“Hey! Watch the hair! Don’t do it so hard!” Yellow yelped, reaching her arms back to try and stop the fast-moving hands.

 

“Oh boy, here she goes again. I feel like she has some stupid drama with her other friends every week.” Aaly sighed, whispering it so only Blue, White, and Lili could hear.

 

White and Blue exchanged worried looks as Zy ranted about her problems to Yellow, who had no choice to listen, but seemed to find unusual interest in it.

 

“Is this a normal thing for you three? Unnecessary stress caused by bad choices?” White whispered back.

 

Aaly nodded with another sigh. “Teenage drama is always the worst. Everyone’s trying to figure out who they are and what they wanna be, and as a result they make choices that are morally gray at best. Even we’ve made some terrible choices. But considering Zy has a bigger friend pool than us two, she’s more prone to witness stupidity.”

 

“Sometimes it’s not even her business, but she butts in anyways because she wants everyone to make the right choices. Which sometimes just makes it worse. I wouldn’t suppose you three have any experience with that?” Lili added, continuing to brush White’s hair, one hand holding the hairbrush while the other just combed through it.

 

Blue hummed at the stimulation she felt at the top of her head from the light grazing of the brush Aaly held. “Well, I suppose we do have some experience with that. Most of it was recent, but it’s okay now.” She made sure to look straight at White saying this last part.

 

White, who noticed, huffed. “I still won’t forgive myself for those eons of suffering I put on everyone. My views were backwards and twisted. I’m glad Steven woke me up from it.”

 

“Hey, as long as you’ve accepted and admitted to your wrong-doings, we don’t like to hold it against you. We believe in forgiveness here. Zy used to believe in forgiveness over everything, but… not anymore. And it’s good that she doesn’t. She’d forgive people who weren’t sorry for their actions.” Aaly sniffed, trying with little success to comb down White’s hair spikes. “Either way, it’s not worth dwelling on in the end. But when Zy gets fired up about something, good luck trying to get her to let it go.”

 

“She did WHAT?!”

 

“I know, right?! She’s so dumb!”

 

Blue chuckled as the group was interrupted by the loud exclamations from the general and the human tending to her. “Well, they seem to be getting along over it. It’s good to let your feelings out.”

 

Lili made a face. “Well, yeah, but right now the only feeling you three should be feeling is relaxation. You guys run an entire space empire, lord knows you three must be stressed out of your minds.”

 

“If I’m being honest, I’m more stressed about how to maintain human relations. Gems can get along with other Gems just fine, but with you humans, you guys make me a little nervous. Like I’m going to mess up somehow.” Blue replied, pressing her fingers together sheepishly.

 

“Hah. I hate that you have a reason to feel that way. Hell, our species can barely get along with each other if we come from different parts of the planet. Some of us have common sense, but a lot of others are just ridiculous. If anything, sometimes I think a strict iron fist rule would do our idiot species good. But, that would take away freedoms, cause riots, all that good stuff… man, our kind is hopeless if you think about it.” Aaly trailed off, removing a hand from pampering Blue and tapping it against her chin in thought.

 

“Hey! I heard that!” Zy called over, pouting as she helped Yellow remove her gloves.

 

“Zy… what in god’s name are you doing.” Aaly asked bluntly, watching her pick up nail polish.

 

“What does it look like?! I’m painting a intergalactic space deity’s nails.” Zy shot back.

 

“Zy. You’re terrible at painting other people’s nails. You’re gonna make her look like a whole clown. Give me the nail polish.” Aaly warned, leaving her station by Blue’s side.

 

“Oh god, can you two just get along for two seconds?” Lili moaned, burying her face in her hands.

 

All three of the Diamonds watched with varying reactions, Yellow shaking her head with a faint smile, Blue giggling into her hands gently, White raising an eyebrow with an exasperated frown. They all knew they were only friends, not related, not quite family, but their dynamic gave off something of a calming familiarity. There was just a fourth variable missing…

 

After a small tussle, Aaly won out with the nail polish safe in her hands, Zy pouting with her arms crossed behind her.

 

“Look! You were about to use purple, of all things! That would look so ugly with Yellow, no offense, don’t hurt me.” Aaly said with a mischievous grin, to which Yellow rolled her eyes. “Purple would fit much better with Blue. I brought all colors of nail polish, go find an orange of lime green for Yellow. White… hmm. You technically already have painted nails.”

 

Blue whispered secretly to Yellow as their human friends painted their nails different colors. “They all remind me of Pink in some way...don’t you think?”

 

Yellow sighed. “I guess, in a way. Better not tell White, or she’ll want to keep them.” She whispered back.

 

Said elite was listening intently to Lili explaining something about cool ways to style hair with a fond look. Blue snorted slightly. “I kinda wanna keep them.”

 

“Blue!”

 

“Hell yeah, I’d love to be adopted by space goddesses! I accept.”

 

“ _ Zy! _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this either lmao.
> 
> Never ask me for things I just end up doing whatever hellshit idea that spawns in my brain


End file.
